


Puella Magi Rika Magica || When The Magical Girls Cry

by ovijiaboardz



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Mental Instability, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovijiaboardz/pseuds/ovijiaboardz
Summary: Furude Rika has witnessed the grotesque downfall of her beloved village hundreds of times by now. Blood and madness has enslaved her friends over and over and she wants nothing more than to make things right, to create a happy world for them to live in.When she’s offered a contract by a small creature named Kyubey, will her wish come true, and will Rika have a happy ending? Or is every wish a curse in disguise?





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a rewrite of a fic I wrote back in August, 2018. I’ve grown and improved since then, and there are so many things wrong with it that it can’t be continued without a proper rewrite, so that’s what I’m doing here.

Furude Rika opened the creaking door. It was left unlocked, and she knew that Maebara’s parents were out today. They _always_ were. He’d left the lights on, too. She braced herself and averted her gaze to the floor. Her heart sank as she saw the beaten and mangled up corpses of her two best friends, Sonozaki Mion and Ryuugu Rena.

 While this wasn’t anything unusual, she never grew comfortable with the sight. She’s watched her friends massacre one another over and over. It’s been happening for multiple decades now, and she’s lost count. Each time she’d roll the dice and hope to get lucky. She never did.

“Hanyuu, you can come out now,” she retorted bitterly. 

Hearing Rika’s cries, Hanyuu went to speak to her. As she came into view, she anxiously twirled her soft violet curls and she too was faced with the sight. The two teenage girls were a bloody mess, painting the furnaces wood floors of the Maebara residence in an eccentric crimson.

“I’m so sorry, Rika… it didn’t work out this time, either,” Hanyuu whimpered.

Rika glared at her. “Yeah, and now there’s nothing I can do expect wait for someone to kill me. Can’t remember who. Can’t remember how. I’m assuming you don’t, either.” 

Hanyuu shook her head.

Rika sighed. “There’s no use trying to save a world if it means I lose my friends like this. A world without them isn’t worth it.”

Even within the house, she could hear the shrieking of the evening cicadas in the distance. A grim, distorted melody that always followed her through various worlds.

Rika frowned. “I’m leaving now. The stench of my rotting friends is beginning to get to me. I need some fresh air. Come on, Hanyuu,” she ordered, leaving the bodies to rot away. She was sure the police would find them eventually. They’d do autopsies, search the house up and down, but it wouldn’t be enough. It wouldn’t be enough to save her. It wouldn’t be enough to save Hinamizawa.

She closed the door behind her and didn’t look back.

 She wandered down to the stream near the Furude shrine, swinging her arms carelessly with boredom. She picked up a tiny pebble and tactfully flicked it into the water, watching it skip across. Ripples broke the smooth surface, and she let out a phony, half-spirited grin. She began to speak to herself, much to Hanyuu’s distress.

“Five, four, three…”

She found another stone, smooth and round, and flicked it. 

She counted down the seconds as the stone skipped. Plink, plink… splash!

 “Two… one. It’s over,” she said. “Keiichi’s dead. He bled to death in a telephone pole after scratching out his own throat.”

 She’s seen this all before. She knows what happened.

 “Haauauau,” moaned Hanyuu. “What are you doing, Rika?”

“What am I doing?” She repeated, thinking over the question. “I’m merely killing some time before the world ends.” 

A cool breeze flew bast, sending wisps of indigo blue hair to float in the wind, brushing against her face. She tucked it back behind her ear. “I guess I better get home soon. I don’t want to worry Satoko-chan.” She remarks. She began to walk home. By now, Rika was numb to the usual trauma and terror one would feel after such a situation. Hardly anything could make her squeamish anymore. Blood and gore was a common sight.

All of this aside, she was late coming home and Satoko must’ve been getting hungry. She looked inside the fridge to see what was available. It may have been one of her final days in this timeline, but that didn’t mean she’d make any less than her best dish to share with Satoko. 

If there was anything Rika particularly favored about this timeline, it was the fact that Satoko never had to live with her abusive uncle, Teppei Hojo. Instead, she and Rika lived together as two orphan children who took care of each other. Satoko didn’t have much experience, but she tried her best. Rika, on the contrary, has been doing this for awhile. She didn’t mind this at all. She honestly preferred it.

After rummaging through the fridge, Rika decided to make Sukiyaki, one of Satoko’s favorite dishes. She gathered the ingredients together on the counter, and took inventory of what she had and how much of it she could make. She pulled down an apron from the cupboard and tied it around her waist. After putting on a pair of oven mitts to protect her small hands, she plugged in the skillet and waited a little, giving it time to heat up.

Once it was heated up, she poured some oil into a bowl and set in a hunk of beef. She steamed the oil just long enough for it to turn brown, being careful not to overcook it. While waiting for it to finish, she chopped up some celery, mushroom and onions for adding to the sauce. She poured these into a seperate bowl, and sprinkled in some salt and paprika.

By then, the meat was fully cooked. She took out the bowl and safely removed the meat, setting it down on a plate. She turned the heat of the skillet down to medium, and set in the sauce. While it was in, she rinsed out the first bowl and poured two level cups of orange juice; one for Satoko and one for herself. She threw a cup of walnuts into the mixture, and stirred it until it was a thick paste. She poured it over the beef, and turned off the skillet.

 She sliced it up and set the table, complete with forks, knives, and cute little napkins with little flowers on them. 

She cupped her hand around her mouth. “Satoko!! It’s supper time!”

 No answer. 

'Huh, that's funny. Satoko should at least smell her favorite dish..'  
  
Rika began to search for her.  
  
She found Satoko curled up in her bed, fast asleep. Rika couldn't help but smile. 'Satoko looked so precious when she was asleep..,' Rika observed. Usually, Satoko was a feisty girl, known by her friends as the 'trap master'. She was fiercely independent, speaking to the older students like they were her equals, not at all intimidated by them, unlike some of the other children. But right now, she was laying there, wrapped up in a blanket while tightly hugging a pillow. Rika almost hesitated to wake her.  
  
"Satoko..," Rika urged softly, giving the blonde’s hand a squeeze. "Satoko, you fell asleep. Come on, your supper’s ready.”  
  
Satoko stretched out her arms, then laid back down. She slowly opened her sleepy eyes. "Ughh..Rika-chan? Is that you, Rika-chan?" She asked in a drowsy voice.  
  
Rika smiled at her as she brushed Satoko's bangs out of her eyes. "It's me, Rika. Your supper is ready, I made you Sukiyaki," Rika told her in a gentle voice. “I know how much you like my Sukiyaki,” she

further swayed.  
Satoko perked up.  
  
"Oho ho ho… What's that delicious smell? Rika-chan, did you make me Sukiyaki? Thanks so much!" Satoko leaped out of bed and ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Ooh, It’s delicious," Satoko exclaimed as she dipped her finger in it.  
  
Rika laughed. "Come on Satoko, have some manners! I gave you a fork for a reason."

* * *

 

That night, Rika found herself staring out the window once again. She could sense the presence of something, but she couldn’t tell what. She took a quick glance at Satoko, who was fast asleep on the floor. The second she turned her head, though, there was a rustling in the bushes. She turned back around and stared wearily out the window.

 An unfamiliar voice appeared without warning in the back of her head. 

“Hello! Can you hear me, Miss Furude?”   

Rika giggled softly in spite of herself. Perhaps it had been too much for her this time. Perhaps watching her friends die so much had finally managed to break her mind. Overcome by curiosity, Rika thought in response to the voice.

 “Who are you, and why are you speaking to me? Are you nearby?” She hoped the voice would be able to understand her own conscious thoughts. “Or, are you not existent in this parallel, and you’re merely a figment of my broken imagination?” 

Luckily, it answered right back. 

“I’m Kyubey,” it answered almost immediately. When she heard it again, she felt a chill run down her spine. Something about this voice made her uneasy, though she couldn’t place what. Perhaps it was the absence of any emotion at all, something not human. “I’d like to talk to you outside, if you don’t mind,” it finally said, again, void of anything readable.

 Rika sighed and climbed out the window. She had nothing to lose anymore and honestly, her curiosity had gotten the best of her. Sure enough, she was surprised by what she saw. A tiny cat-like alien - though it was roughly the size of a squirrel; she saw them once in a storybook, there weren’t many of those in Hinamizawa - was perched on the windowsill, waiting for her. It’s fluffy white tail was swishing from side to side as the creature stared at her with empty strawberry red eyes.

 Once she got a good look at it, she smiled at it, surprised. “You’re a cute little alien,” she remarked, cupping her hands around it and setting it on her lap. She stroked it’s soft, white fur while she spoke. “So, what business could you have with me?”

 Hanyuu watched as Rika talked to that odd creature. It gave her an uneasy feeling, once that she couldn’t exactly fathom. She’s sent Rika through countless timelines, watched her die, watched every single friend turn murderous; but she’s never seen anything like this.

For some reason, Hanyuu didn’t like it at all. She should’ve done something, but it was too late.

The creature had already caught the shrine maiden's attention.  
  
The creature went right to business, so Hanyuu knew it wanted something from Rika. Something that couldn't be good for her.  
  
"So you're saying that if I signed a contract with you, you could grant any wish? And all I have to agree to is becoming a so called magical girl? A girl with magical powers, who fights monsters?" Rika asked with surprise. A part of her urged that this sounded far too good to be true, and that she should forget this night ever happened. The timeline was doomed, she reminded herself. Whatever she did wouldn’t make a difference.

Hanyuu cursed herself silently. She was right. It wanted something from Rika. But she ignored her gut.  
  
The creature looked into her violet eyes.  

“Furude Rika, I see more potential in you than I have in decades now. I have no idea where it comes from, but that doesn’t matter. With your potential ability, not only would you be one of the strongest, most powerful magical girls in this world, but any wish you wanted, no matter how large could be granted for you,” it answered her, with peculiar eager undertones.

Rika couldn’t stop staring, unable to properly process what was going on in front of her. Even if she didn’t understand, it was scary and intimidating but refreshing at the same time. A strange sense of euphemism came out of being told she was powerful and could be saved by a wish. “A magical girl, huh? A magical girl,” she repeated in disbelief. “How intriguing.” She imagined a colorful hero as depicted in the story books the schoolhouse was able to afford. They wore pink frilly dresses and held magic wands. She pictured herself as one of them. She imagined turning Teppei Hojo into a toad and laughing, and the next thing she knew she was rolling in the grass, hysterical.

The laughing was what awoke Satoko.

Satoko stirred under her covers, and turned to glance at Rika, who wasn’t there. She stood up, suddenly panicked. “R-Rika?” She searched through the house, calling out her friends name with no answer.

She rubbed her sleepy eyes, and wandered her way over to the open window. “Rikaaaaa!” She called out. “RikaAAA!” She yelled, louder than before. Her voice was croaky and Rika could tell she was still half asleep. Rika grimaced. This wasn’t the first time Satoko caught her out of bed, and it always ended up causing the dandelion headed child worry.

She peeked her head out the window. “Rika Chan, are you out there?” She grasped on tightly to the wooden frame and hosted herself over it. Her bare feet landed in the muddy, cold and damp blazes of grass. She opened her eyes. Rika was sitting cross-legged in the grass, talking to herself. No, wait, she was holding something. Once she got a closure look, Satoko realized it must have been some type of animal.

“Rika-Chan, what are you doing outside? Are you alright, something the matter?”

Reluctantly, Rika turned to face Satoko. “Mii~!” I’m alright, don’t you worry about me, Satoko!”

Satoko sat down beside her and giggled at the creature she was holding in her lap. “Aw, it’s so cute! If Rena-chan we’re here, she’d definitely try and take it home with her! Ohohoho, make sure to protect it!”

Rika felt a bittersweet pang in her heart. She knew what Satoko said was right, Rena would love to take the creature home. However, she also knew something that Satoko didn't.

Rena was long dead, and she would be too.

  
Rika put the creature down, and decided to dismiss this to Satoko as a dream the next morning. Lucky for her, Satoko had already fallen back asleep in the wet grass. Rika sighed and lifted the sleepy girl in her arms. She brushed the grass off of her and carried her back into bed.

* * *

 

The next day found the duo walking to school together as if nothing had happened. It was awful, as Satoko had no idea that three of her dearest friends had died last night. Rika decided not to tell her, though. It would be strange if she knew. She would have to pretend to be surprised when they didn’t show up for class. Unless word had already gotten around that they’ve been killed, Chie-sensei may sit everyone down and have a talk.

Or, they’d treat their deaths like Satoshi’s and act like nothing ever happened at all. Three mutual transfers.

There was no point in reflecting over it, since Rika should’ve been killed last _night._ She’s about as good as a walking meat bag today, waiting to be butchered. It was only a matter of when. Who would kill her? She had no idea. How will they kill her? She didn’t know. All she knew was that she was destined to die today, and that was that. She didn’t even care.

Her time in this Hinamizawa was over.

The one thing that was still lingering in her mind, however, was the creature from last night. She was still in major disbelief that it was even real. A magical girl? A wish? How..rich. She couldn't help but ponder it, though. If she truly could have any wish in the world, what would she wish for? It was too much. She couldn't afford to space out today, because she knew she'd have to comfort Satoko later.

But… what if?

Rika didn’t get to finish that thought. Suddenly, Satoko tugged on her arm in fear, causing Rika to jolt. "Satoko! What's wrong!"

"R-Rika...I can't.."

Satoko was trembling in her shoes. "I feel like someone is following us, I can't shake the feeling...," She mumbled, her lower lip quivering in fear. “Don’t look now but, I know I’m not imagining it.”

  
Now that Satoko mentioned it, Rika really didn't feel so alone either. She really did feel as if someone was following them. It probably wasn't such a wise decision to take a detour through this forest, even if it was ultimately faster.  
  
Here, Satoko and her were alone. If they tried to scream for help, no one would hear them.

In fact, that may help the enemy.

  
Rika gripped Satoko's hand tighter. "Don't worry, Satoko," She assured her. "I won't let anyone hurt you."  
  
Rika looked around her. She couldn't see anyone, but she was certain someone was coming for them. She could taste it in the air. She felt herself growing anxious already, just because of what was probably mere paranoia.  
  
She looked at Satoko, walking beside her. She was visibly frightened, it was painted all over her face.  
  
She made a silent promise to herself that she wouldn't let anything happen to Satoko. Even if it cost her her life. She just hoped it would be a promise she could keep.  
  
Suddenly, the sickening sound of rubber tires rolling through the dusty trail interrupted her thoughts. "Rika! Someone's coming!" Satoko exclaimed, terror stricken and trembling.  
  
That's when that large, ugly looking Van lurched straight towards them. Rika grabbed ahold of Satoko and made a flying leap off the trail, barely avoiding getting hit.  
  
Rika wasn't having it. "Satoko, come with me. We aren't getting killed by these crazy freaks," Rika said in a fierce tone, her sudden shift startling Satoko.  
  
That's when the van came to a sudden jolt. Rika turned dead around. Out stepped some strange looking men she's never seen before, dressed in tan military looking suits, holding large, black guns. They looked heavy and arsened to kill.

_Fuck._

Rika heard someone behind her and she instantly pivoted, face to face with a tall woman cloaked in black and wearing a smug grin. Rika strained her eyes, trying to identify who it was. She immediately recognized her, and her stomach sank. “T-Takano-san?!” Her cutesy little voice was instantly replaced with the stronger, more mature one that belonged to the real Rika, the one who’s been trying to conquer the mastermind behind the Hinamizawa tragedy for decades. The Rika who toyed with miracles and fate like it was child’s play. Miyo Takano looked like a majestic goddess, one who had set off to fulfill some sort of prophecy, hopping up on a cloud to watch the world decay at her hands. 

“You’ve been the mastermind behind this tragedy, the one who’s been trying to kill me!” Rika shouted, pointed a shaking finger at her. Satoko didn’t know who was scarier at the moment - Takano, or Rika, or the reality around her. She was too paralyzed to move. 

Miyo’s face twisted into the most sinister, snakelike grin anyone has ever seen, and if even for it moment it made her seem less human and more demonic.

“I’ll fucking kill you,” Rika snarled, livid with newfound adrenaline and rage pumping through her blood. “You won’t get away with it! I’ll spray your blood all over the forest and then I’ll stab myself and I’ll parade into the next Hinamizawa knowing that you’re my enemy!” She screamed. Satoko started to shake.

Takano raised an eyebrow, but her expression wasn’t fear, but amusement. “I see, you’ve figured me out, Furude-sama?” She kneeled down to level with her. “Show some respect. I am the Oyashiro-sama, and I’m going to make my reign true! However, I need your life in order to do this, so will you be so kind and cooperate?” 

Rika immediately changed her mind and dropped to her knees. “Fine by me,” she told Takano, all emotion drained from her eyes. “Just do me a favor and don’t you dare lay a finger on Satoko Hojo.”

Satoko looked at Rika in terror. She stood there frozen, not knowing what to do at all.  
  
Takano turned to Satoko, then sneered at Rika.  
  
"Fine, fine..But little Satoko-chan will turn me in, don't you understand, Rika-chaan~?" She grabbed Satoko by both wrists and shoved the child to the ground. "I can't let her live, you see?"  
  
Takano leaned down to face Satoko. "Tell me, miss Houjou, would you like a little test~?"

Satoko gritted her teeth together, forcing herself to suck in a deep breath. "Rika!! Run away, please! Don't worry about me!" She screamed with all her might.  
  
Takano frowned. "Hold the shrine maiden down, I'd prefer you keep her alive for the time being, you hear me?"

Two large, muscular men in white suits grabbed ahold of Rika and pinned her down. She didn't even bother to struggle, because she knew she couldn't win.  
  
Takano smiled at Satoko. "Well? You ready for your test~?"  
  
She smugly pressed the gun up to Satoko's head. All Rika could do was close her eyes. "Tell me, Satoko-chan...Cauliflower or broccoli. Which one is green?"  
  
"Uhh..cauli...no...broccoli?" Satoko asked, her voice shaky.

Bang. The gunshot of, sending blood spraying in multiple directions, killing Satoko instantly.  
  
Takano smiled sweetly and giggled at the corpse. "Correct! Good job, Satoko-chan~"  
  
When Rika opened her eyes again, her body was being loaded onto a truck. Takano noticed her awakening and called to one of the men. "She's awake. You can give me the syringe, sir."

He handed it to her. She gripped it tightly in her hands, and slowly lowered the needle, lifting Rika's arm. Rika slapped the hand down.  
  
"Awww, what's this?" Takano asked. "Pleading for your life?"

"No," Rika snapped. "I don't want to be put to sleep and forget everything again. I want you to kill me long and painfully. The louder I scream the more likely I am to remember."

Takano cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Ah? Is that so? It's painful you know, being disemboweled alive."

"So be it then." Rika said. "That way I can remember that you're my enemy."

Takano, confused by this statement, shrugged it off.  
  
"Have it your way, then."

She shoved Rika in the trunk of the van, beside Satoko's corpse. Then, the Van drove off.  
  
'Hello? Do you hear me! Rika!'  
  
Rika did a double take. Sitting beside her in the van was the creature from earlier.  
  
"Oh? You again? So you weren't a figment of my imagination after all. Or perhaps you are, since staring at Satoko's corpse is harmful to me… especially to my mental health"  
  
The creature sat down beside Rika.  
  
'You know, you could wish that girl a happier life, or you could wish her protection… it's really up to you.'  
  
If you can have absolutely anything you want in the entire world, the white creature is saying. "I can become a magical girl, huh..Well, then."  
  
Rika cleared her throat. "I wish...I wish.."  
  
She hesitated. "I wish I could..."  
  
_'huh..this is harder than I had thought. I only get one wish, and it could be just what I need to escape fate. But I only get one, and I have to choose wisely. I'm never going to get an opportunity like this again. Should I do it? Should I take it? Will anything ever truly change if I don’t? Am I really getting anywhere?’_

  
Rika stroked the creature's fluffy white fur.  
  
It stared at her.  
  
"You don't have much time, Miss Furude. It's only a matter of time before you're killed, so you may want to pick up the pace," echoed the creature's voice in Rika's head.  
  
Rika sighed and put the animal down. "Very well. I've settled on my wish."  
  
It perked up. 'Really?' echoed the voice in her head.  
  
That's when Rika heard yet another voice inside her head.  
  
"Don't do it Rika..You don't know what you're getting yourself into...What if it's a trick? A trap? Are you sure you can trust it?" Hanyuu anxiously stuttered.  
  
Rika turned and glared at her. "And have you ever done anything better? No." she snapped at the goddess. "All you've done is tried to keep me motivated while trapping me in the endless maze. I'm being offered something that's actually going to be of help to me, something you haven't done," She snarled.  
  
Hurt, Hanyuu timidly faded away. "V-very well..Rika...I'm..really sorry… just, please don’t do anything hasty…”

  
Rika turned back to the creature. By now, the van had stopped, and she had mere seconds before losing this chance forever. She peered up at Takano who was staring at her hungrily with a syringe in one hand and a meat cleaver in the other.

  
She blurted it out, quicker than she could even think.  
  
"I wish that going into the new worlds, I won't forget who I'm fighting against. I want to always remember that Takano is my enemy."

  
The creature wiggled it's ears, and an enormous light illuminated the sky, as Rika levitated into the air, sending a shock wave spreading through most of Hinamizawa. The damage was done. There was no turning back. As the knife pierced her flesh, Rika felt nothing but determination. She wouldn’t forget.

  
The creature stared in wonder and awe at its newest energy conductor. 

Rika opened her eyes and saw Takano pulling out… she couldn’t tell what. Too blurry. Everything went black, and Hanyuu gasped. “Wait… that’s not familiar! Why are they…”


	2. Decretum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rika is immediately forced to adapt to her new lifestyle - if she can’t, she’ll perish.

After being faced with a sudden decision, Rika is forced to adapt to the world of magic fast, as her life - and the lives of her friends - just may depend on it. Regrets are no longer an option for her.

* * *

 

Rika woke up alone that morning. She knew that she shouldn’t hold her breath - just because she knew Takano was her enemy didn’t mean she could walk right up and confront her. She needed to know more. She needed more information, and she needed precautionary measures taken.

She remembered who she was fighting against. She remembered who the enemy was. She remembered being disemboweled alive in a world directly before this one. She remembered the past timelines too, and her entire body tingled from the newly enhanced power - almost as if she was floating. The sensation was overwhelming, but Rika figured she’d get used to it eventually.

She couldn’t help but smile a little. The little white creature wasn’t messing around. She remembered her enemy. The wish certainly wasn’t wasted, that was for sure. However, there was one factor that haven't came into play. Wasn’t she supposed to be a magical girl now? Did she make the right descison?

That was something she swore to never let herself forget. No matter how many timelines it took. She was one step ahead than ever before because Rika knew _who_ the hell she was fighting against.

That was when she heard it again, the voice of the creature that spoke through her subconscious. The voice of Kyubey.

'Rika! Rika, are you there? I know you can hear me.'  
  
The creature climbed into her house through her opened window.

 

Rika turned around to face it. "Ah, so you really were real, huh. I wasn't losing it. It seems as if you weren’t a figment of my rather… troubled imagination.”

  
It nodded it's tiny head. Rika tapped on her chin. "Hey, what is it you want me to call you, anyway? Or should I say, what, who are you?"   
  
It looked up at her.   
  
'You should call me kyubey,' the voice told her. 'I'm known as an incubator, you might say. However, my name, as you humans call it, is Kyubey.”

  
She gently rubbed the incubator's head. "Intriguing," She noted. "So, if you don't mind me asking..what is my job, being a magical girl? What's my end of the bargain? Do I fight evil by moonlight? Win love by daylight?”

  
The creature cocked it's head to the side in question, studying the young girl. 'I guess I never did tell you,' It noted. 'Alright, I'll explain the basics, of what you do and all. You may want to take a seat, and get comfortable.'

  
"Very well," she replied, straightening her skirt and changing her position. "You may go on, now."   
  
"Good to know,' it stated blankly.  'Well, the main premises of what you do is fighting witches, as they're called. Now, I know you're probably wondering what I'm saying. Don't worry, they all do.'

  
It curled up at her feet before continuing the explanation. ‘I was right,’ it mused, studying her again, more thoroughly this time. ‘You’ve got more power than anything I’ve ever seen before. I can’t place it… you’re just a normal girl, at least from first glance. A shrine maiden of a peculiar village that revolves around old customs and urban legends as seen in other places. This is convenient.’

 

She raised an eyebrow. “Stay on topic,” she ordered crossly, her regularly cutesy voice vanishing. “What are these witches? What must I do as a magical girl?”

  
'Basically, you humans have a lot of emotions. Stuff that my species will never understand, not that I'm complaining. We can, however, make good use from your emotions! They make energy to balance the law of cycles and keep the universe thriving. A small sacrifice, but a meaningful one.’

  
"What do you mean, will never understand? You don’t understand emotions?" She asked it.   
  
'You see, where I'm from, the sensation you humans refer to as emotion is considered a mental disorder. I don’t experience them, but I can, in my own capacity, appreciate the use we have for them. You see, your emotions produce energy that keeps the universe going. The energy that maintains the law of cycles and order of the universe isn’t infinite, and we need to make more. When we found your species, we were perplexed at first, but later quite delighted by the energy you can provide us.’

 

"Interesting," Rika noted. "But enough on that. Please explain more on these witches I need to battle."  
  
'Alright. So these witches are born from nightmares and negative emotions of you humans. They feed on them, and use them to grow stronger. You see that crystal over there, by your bed?'   
  
Rika turned to look at it. Nestled in her covers was a beautiful indigo crystal, sparkling like the ocean on a sunny day. "What's this?" She asked, grasping it firm in her palm.

  
Why, that's your soul gem. You need to keep it close to you at all times. If you're too far away from it, you and your body will perish.’

  
She put it in her pocket. "I see. So what do I get out of fighting these witches?"   
  
'Oh, that. You're supposed to collect the grief seeds, they're good for your soul gem. You earn them after you kill and defeat a witch. You must fight the witches, as that's what you signed up for when you agreed to my contract. Oh, and if you don’t collect enough grief seeds, your soul gem will blacken with despair, and you’ll cease to exist as a human. Collect as many as you can, as often as you can.’'   
  
"Fair enough," Rika mused. "You did grant my wish so I suppose it's fair.’

  
Kyubey suddenly jumped back, startled. 'Rika! This will be your first battle against a witch!'   
  
"What… What?!?"   
  
'No time to explain. You'll know where it is, magical girls can sense that. Also, you'll know when to transform. It’ll seem hard to place, it usually does, but it’ll feel natural and you’ll get the hang of it quickly. Lots of girls train outside the battlefield to master it.’

  
Rika nodded. “Alright, I suppose this’ll be my first battle, and my first chance to fight one of the witches you describe.” Rika was out the door in a flash. In the distance, she could sense it. A witch's labyrinth. It was right near Teppei Hojo’s old, ratty trailer.   
  
'Wait a minute...,' Rika thought to herself. 'No, it couldn't be.' Yet it was. This witch was feeding off the despair of Rika's beloved friend, Satoko Houjou. She could feel it. Her running turned into an inhuman sprint, her tiny feet barely touching the ground at all as she made her strides. She was practically flying.   
  
'This must've been one of the days that Satoko was absent from school..,'  She mused as she raced over there as fast as her tiny legs would take her.   
  
The building was just ahead of her, and she felt the environment around her change. The sky around her grew dark, the air grew cool, sending electric tingles down her back. Faint giggles and abstract, abstract artistic chaos blossomed around her. Her bare feet no longer felt grass below them, but a cool cement-like substance.

 

That's when Rika realized it. She wasn't in Hinamizawa anymore. She was in a witches' labyrinth. She wasn’t sure exactly what she expected, but it certainly wasn’t something this colorful/unsettling.

  
She leaped up into the air, and a twinkling indigo flash of light shot up in all directions. Rika's normal schoolgirl outfit disappeared, leaving her flesh bare and exposed. She shivered. Before she even had time to process this or feel embarrassed, a new outfit seemed to bloom around her, a skirt popping out at her waist along with armor and a long, almost angelic looking spear.   
  
'Wow...' She thought. 'Is this my..transformation sequence? It’s like something out of Mion’s manga.’

  
Newly clothed, Rika's feet landed on the ground below her. Surrounding her was darkness and despair, screams of terror, and a show of what appeared to be bizarre puppetry. The stage was set, and it was time for her to clean up the act. She ran inside what used to be the old, ratty trailer of Teppei Hojo, now a colorful, uncanny entropy of the witches doing. She was in a realm of what normal humans couldn't see, and she suddenly realized if she died here, that would be it. Not even Hanyuu could access such a place. There would be no more turning back.   


It wasn’t until now that Rika realized how hard her heart was pounding, and thumping like a hammer on a brick. She gulped.

 

This is when she saw it. The Witch. It was sickening and hideous, but at the same time majestic and beautiful. Rika's diamond colored spear was cold and heavy in her hands, but she thrust it at the witch, which came charging for her. It feel back a little, but recovered fast.

 

She studied its body up and down, searching for a soft, weak point. That's when she saw it, the sensitive point was large and pudgy, too obvious for the witch’s own good.

She went for it with all her might, striking mercilessly again and again until the witch disappeared into a mess of a thick, smoke-like substance, causing the labyrinth to collapse.  


_Clink._

 

Once it was gone, a single grief seed lied there on the ground, beside Satoko Houjou. Rika’s eyes widened in terror when she saw just what condition her friend was in. Suddenly, she realized why Keiichi had been so quick to try and recklessly murder the bastard. Her beloved friend was sprawled across the ground, naked and shivering, covered in various scraps and bruises. She swallowed back the urge to scream.

 

The place where the labyrinth once was, replaced by a steaming hot shower. Rika was even more horrified at what she saw when she took a closer look at Satoko.   
  
She was completely naked and covered in bruises. Her hair was tangled and disheveled, and her skin was dry and damaged from being exposed to the steam and hot water for so long. Her lower lip trembled as she counted, her voice shaky. "1,237...ahh...1,238..1,239.."   
  
Rika grabbed ahold of Satoko's head. "Satoko! What's going on!”

  
She looked up at Rika and gave her a weak smile, helplessly trying to reassure her. "Rika...you shouldn't be here… what are you… what are you doing here… you’ve got to leave or he’ll… find you… and..."   
  
"Satoko! Just tell me what's happening, and I'll report it to the police!"   
  
She slowly shook her head no. "Won't… listen.... uncle will… punish me again… don't… do it… they’ll call me a liar or… they don’t like me… won’t care… or aunt will...”   


That's when Satoko noticed Rika's spear and outfit. "Rika-chan... what are you....wearing? Is it a cosplay?’

  
Rika looked at her magical girl outfit, which was still there. She even had her armor and spear. "T-This? This isn't important. You aren't safe here,” she insisted. "Satoko, I'm not letting him continue to do this to you." She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Satoko's shivering body.  
  
"Rika… NO! HE'll..HE WILL… HE… Nii-Nii…!! PLEASE DON'T DO IT RIKA… PLEASE LEAVE ME HERE!!! NII-NII WILL BE... BACK... SOON ANYWAY!!”  
  
Rika frowned. At that moment, she really wanted to do something horrid. She wanted to kill Teppei Houjou and that damned wife of his.  
  
But she knew she couldn't. That would only make things worse, as she's learned in previous timelines. A nod to Keiichi again. There was nothing she could do.  
  
Feeling defeated, Rika left Satoko alone. Her soul gem began to grow dark and lackluster, but she didn’t even notice.

 

* * *

  
  
Rika entered the classroom again the next day, and to her dismay, Satoko wasn't there. However, Kyubey was.   
  
She looked at it, then gave it a 'someone might see you!' glare.  
  
'Nope, the only people who can see me are those I allow.' It cocked it's head to the side again, in a questioning manner. 'You realize you can speak to me through your thoughts, right? It's a  magical girl thing.'  
  
'Alright,' she silently replied.  
  
It's emotionless eyes narrowed at her. 'You almost threw yourself at risk, yesterday, you know.'  
  
'What are you talking about?' She asked.   
  
'You got a little too worked up over that Satoko girl. Didn't you notice your soul gem turning black?'  
  
She pulled it out of her pocket and stared at it. Just as the creature has mentioned, it's normal indigo hue was going jet-black. 'What does that..what does it mean?'  
  
'Oh, it's what happens when a magical girl begins to fall to despair. If you begin to turn to despair, your soul gem will blacken. If it goes completely black, you'll die, and become a witch.'  
  
Rika was shocked. Her eyes visually widened. 'Become a witch?! What are you saying?'   
  
'It's a fate you cannot avoid, Rika. The fate of all magical girls. You see, contained in that gem, is your soul. It will be destroyed, and your despair will be the death of you. Where did you think witches came from? All magical girls eventually become witches when they die.' it said simply.   
  
'Hold on,' she mentally asked it, too stunned to speak out loud. She left the building so no one would grow suspicious. ‘Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!'   
  
'Oh.' it stated. 'Well, you never asked.'


	3. Symposium Magarum

A gentle breeze blew by, tossing her forest green locks with it. She grinned, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “I wish that Houjou Satoshi-kun will adore me and stay here, in Hinamizawa no matter what happens,” she said confidently. “So I can be with him again.” 

The incubator stared at her. ‘Are you sure? You won’t regret such a wish?’

“I made my wish,” Shion repeated, rolling her eyes. “So grant it already. Jeez…” 

‘Very well.’ The voice echoed in her head. A bright green flash illuminated the sky as the incubator wiggled it’s ears granting her wish and sealing her fate.

Rika lies alone in her bed that night, staring at the ceiling, the incubator’s words haunting her. The reality of what she had gotten herself into sunk in, and she realized that she should’ve listened to Hanyuu. The sputtering goddess was right all along. She’s made a terrible mistake.

 “I need to apologize to her,” she realized. “I should’ve heeded her warning, but instead I snapped at her. Dammit!”

 That was when Rika gave up on trying to fall asleep, opening her window to welcome the night breeze. “Hanyuu!” She called. “Hanyuu! Hanyuu!” 

The only reply was the cry of the evening cicadas, a beautiful, chaotic song with bitter memories of a world crumbling again and again associated with it. Rika frowned and climbed out the window.

Sure enough, Hanyuu was sitting outside in the grass. “Hanyuu,” Rika urged, sitting cross-legged beside her. “I owe you a serious apology. I snapped at you earlier and said such hurtful things… I’m so sorry.”

Hanyuu smile. “Hauu auu,” she purred happily. “I’m very happy you apologized Rika! It’s okay, I forgive you! Also… don’t worry about what I said. I still believe in you. This just may have been the boast you needed to beat fate, so don’t you dare give up now.”

 Rika lied down in the grass and stared up at the sky. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. I won't let this destroy me. I won't give up."  
  
Hanyuu sat down beside Rika and also looked up at the sky. "That's the spirit, Rika~," She cheered happily, pumping a fist in the air. Hanyuu lies down besides the shrine maiden, resting her head in her hands.  

They lied there together for a long time, in a peaceful silence. "Hanyuu?" Rika asked, after a while.  
  
"Hmm? What is it, Rika?"   
  
"The stars are beautiful tonight.” 

Meanwhile, a feisty teenage girl named Shion Sonozaki slouched in the backseat of a van. “Kasai, we almost there or what? It sure doesn’t look like we’re in the city anymore,” she groaned.

Kasai, her bodyguard and in the moment driver, turned around with a sigh. “Don’t worry Sonozaki-san, we’re almost there. It won’t be much longer.”

 It would be fair to call Shion Sonozaki the black sheep of her family. She was the younger twin sister (by minutes) to Sonozaki Mion, the heir to be head of the family. Her grandmother had deemed her birth a curse. She got lucky however, since her mother Akane sent her away to a boarding school instead of following the classic tradition - instant death. She supposed she owed her one.

 While she could easily could resent Mion for this, she didn’t. It wouldn’t be fair. She barely even knew her sister, but she decided if she ever met her, she’d want to bond a little. Be good friends. Have a bond that only twin sisters could share.

 Once Shion was old enough, she was sent to a strict all-girls boarding school. This, she considered to not be lucky st all. Shion has always been labeled as a free spirit, a wild child, and in a refined school this wasn’t accepted. A lot of girls steered clear of her and the staff constantly reprimanded her.

Today, Shion hopes, could be a major turning point in her dull, boring life. With the help of her bodyguard Kasai, she was doing the forbidden and visiting Hinamizawa.  Even though they weren’t close at all, Shion was excited to finally meet her twin sister again.

Little did she know she’d also meet someone else, a boy unlike any other. Someone who’d light a deadly spark in the impulsive girl’s heart, and awaken the demon that slept, dormant within her blood.

Mion hopped onto her bed and sprawled across the covers, clutching her telephone in her left hand. “No way!” She exclaimed. “That’s awesome sis! I can’t wait to meet up with you again!” 

“Yup! It’s me, Shion Sonozaki in the flesh!”

 “It’s been like, so long since I’ve last wait... Shion, what if granny finds out?”

“Hmm? What do you mean?” Shion asked. “She probably won’t like it but she doesn’t have to know I’m here.”

“What if she finds out you’re here? She’d go ballistic!” 

Shion went silent for a minute before responding. “Wait, I think I just might have a solution.”

"Hm? You do?" Mion asked skeptically.

“Yeah, I do! You know how we basically look exactly alike, but we dress totally different?”

“Yeah…”

 “Remember how we used to always switch our clothes and pretend to be each other when we were little?” Shion asked, smiling at the memory.

“Ah yes,” Mion recalled, touched by nostalgia. “That was always so fun. No one knew the difference.” 

“We could do it again, y’know.” 

“Oh, I see! We’d have to be careful though, as fun as it is going undercover as me probably sounds, my life is more than sunshine and rainbows you know.”

 

“I know. Besides… if anything goes wrong, my bodyguard Kasai is here too. He wouldn’t let anything bad happen.”

 

“If you say so… well, I don’t see why not. I’m excited you’re here! I can’t wait to spend time together again!”

 

"Aaah… sorry sis, Granny's calling. I gotta go now… you know how she can be.”

 

"Have fun,” snorted Shion. She carelessly slammed the phone down and stretched her arms out. She sprawled across the bed, not even bothering to tuck herself in. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep almost immediately. This is how Kasai found her when he came in the room to check on her. He grinned as he turned out the light. “Night, Sonozaki-san,” he remarked.

 

The moonlight was all that was left to illuminate the room. Suddenly, it was darkened by the silhouetted shadow of a catlike creature. The cicadas screeched outside, echoing the signature song of hinamizawa across the village.

 

Kyubey glanced at the girl who was fast asleep. ‘Curiouser and curiouser. It seems all the girls here hold enormous potential. I can’t place it…”

 

The creature disappeared in the flick of its bushy tail. The village had indeed become a place of interest to the alien. The screeching of the cicadas only grew louder.

  
Shion stumbled and tripped, knocking down an entire row of motorcycles down like a wobbling stack of dominos. She flinched as they hit the ground with a sickening crash. That definitely had to have caused damage, Shion noted. Swallowing nervously, she casually strolled away, trying to pretend she had no involvement at all in what just happened - an innocent bystander.

 

Rika sighed and shook her head as she watched this play out yet again. She’s seen this before and she knew exactly what would happen. The bikers would threaten Shion only for Satoshi to jump in and save her. Shion, being a straight girl who grew up with fairytales and delusions in her head would instantly become infatuated with him. This would lead to disaster - more so the fall of Hinamizawa.

 

Frantically, Rika searches around for Satoshi; but he was nowhere to be seen. She wondered if things would go any different if _she_ saved Shion. Shion wasn’t into girls, especially _children_ ; so there was _no way_ she’d fall in love with Rika.

 

She shook her head, realizing how ridiculous this whole thing was to consider. Though, it wouldn’t hurt to try.

 

Shion laughed off her deed as she walked away. As if her life was a musical and they had been cued, the biker gang appeared and they were _not_ pleased to say the least.

 

Furious, they all began to yell at her at once, and she giggled dismissively, waving a hand at them. “Sorry, I can barely make out what any of you guys are saying to me,” she sneered, raising an eyebrow. The leader frowned at this.

 

“What the hell!?” He spat, glancing at something from behind Rika. She turned around, disappointed but not surprised at who she saw. Satoshi. It was too late for her to try and change this fate. She was tempted to just turn around and walk away.

 

“H-hey!!” He called out. Satoshi wasn’t an intimidating or scary looking boy at all. He was actually quite scrawny, with a clean white button-down shirt and light silky blonde hair. He didn’t have much strength, but he had guts. He had spirit and bravery. Shion took on look at him and her eyes lit up with adoration, making Rika cringe.

 

“Ehhh?” One of the bikers snorted. “Who the fuck are you?”

 

The other three turned around to face him in a perfect unison. Satoshi, still unfazed, narrowed his eyes. Rika figured that since he had to deal with his awful aunt and uncle so much, he wouldn’t be afraid of a couple tough talking bikers.

 

He narrowed his eyes and clenched his tiny fists. “That’s enough! Stop this, and leave her alone!”

Shion watched him in wonder. She wasn’t afraid of these men - she had a taser in her pocket for self defense. Perhaps it was the fact that this boy, despite not looking very strong, bravely stood up for her - completely dropping everything he was doing to protect her.

That must've been it. Suddenly, Shion found herself wanting to get to know him better. It was like a chain reaction. 'This must be him,' she realized. 'He must've been waiting for me here, in the humble village of Hinamizawa…’

  
They began to crowd around him. "Why you little..."   
  
By then, a crowd gathered. Surrounded, the bikers threw their arms up in defeat, intimidated and overpowered. Rika herself stepped forward, her tone bitter and mature. "If you're going to cause problems for the locals, then you should leave," she said fiercely, a gust of wind blowing past her, only emphasizing the power she held. Standing there with so many people behind her, the shrine maiden looked like a legitimate goddess.  
They didn't know what it was.   
  
Perhaps it was the little girl's voice or the fact that they had been surrounded but the four bikers began to feel really uneasy. Giving up, they quickly drove off.   
  
Once the crowd had cleared, Shion gazed into Satoshi's eyes. "Uh..Um..." She stuttered, tripping over her words.

Satoshi smiled sweetly at her and gently patted her head. She felt her face growing warm.

  
"Are you alright, Mion?" Satoshi asked, reaching out his hand. Shion remembered what she was wearing, realizing she had to pretend to be Mion, much to her dismay.   
  
The jealousy was already present, running through the blood in her veins.   
  
All she could do was force a smile. "Mhm! Don’t worry about me!”

  
"Good, I'm glad you're okay," He said, patting her head.   
  
The following night, Rika tossed and turned recklessly for hours, unable to fall asleep. The creature had retreated to her home for shelter. It lied on her windowsill, staring out the window and swishing its tail back and forth.

Rika glanced at it with a frown. She didn’t recall inviting it into her home, but she figured it didn’t matter much. “You’re thinking about something, aren’t you?” She murmured suspiciously. 

It titled it’s head to glance at her. “I’m probably going to stick around in your village for a while. There’s a lot of energy I’ll be able to invest from it.” 

“That’s all you see us as, huh? Ways to convert energy?” She paused. “Do you plan on making contracts with more girls?”

“Not yet. I’d like to wait until they collect more potential, which everyone seems to be doing rapidly. It seems a lot of girls here will crash and burn quickly… based off people like them I’ve encountered in the past. I’m intrigued, that’s for sure.”

Listening to the musings of the emotionless alien, Rika sighed. She fought more witches again today, a couple around near the Houjous place and one in Shion’s room. A witch born of jealousy, one of the hardest to fight.

If this creature really planned to make more contracts, she couldn't stop it. After all, she was the one who agreed to bring it into the game, so she can't throw the piece aside. Even if it does make things harder for her.  
  
Shion was shopping for basics, at the local grocery store and supermarket. She was once again disguised as Mion, wearing her twin's yellow shirt and dirty jeans, her forest-green locks pulled up into Mion's signature ponytail.  She also took it easier on the makeup, since Mion is too lazy for such an ordeal. However, if she had known she'd run into Satoshi again, she would've made up an excuse to dress a little nicer.   


The sun was on the verge of setting, so everything in the market had a faint orange and pink tint. The sky was beautiful, and the sound of the cicadas gave Shion a feeling of nostalgia she couldn’t quite place. Everything seemed to be going perfectly, and she wouldn’t want it any other way. She’s reuniting with her long lost twin, and it hasn’t taken long to catch up at all. It almost feels like she’s picking up where she left off with Mion.

 Even if there are things about Mion that Shion will never understand. Like being heir to the family. Being accepting into the family. That’s okay, though.

  
She gracefully pranced through the aisles, wasting no time in grabbing what she needed, practically gliding by - food disappearing along with her while seemingly teleporting into her basket. Shion never realized she was such an efficient shopper until now, as the food was provided for her at the boarding school. She had to admit she was enjoying herself. She could get used to this.

  
That's when she saw him.   
  
She stopped in her tracks and watched him go about his business. He fascinated her so much, she almost found it humorous. Watching anyone else shop would've been boring, but Satoshi wasn't anyone. He was different.   
  
He was special.   
  
Satoshi was looking at the cauliflower with a confused expression painted across his face. He turned around, noticing _Mion_ .   
  
"Oh, hey Mion!"   
  
Shion frowned, still not used to such a double life, disassociated from her own thought processes.

  
She recollected herself. "Hey, whats up Satoshi?”

  
"Hey uh..this is a little embarrassing but, I need some help..."   
  
"Oh? Don't worry, I won't judge~"   
  
"Alright, so Satoko loves broccoli, and I wanted to buy her some to reward her good behavior lately… but uh… well, you know I'm colourblind… and uh.."   
  
"Don't worry Satoshi, I'm happy to help!"   
  
"Okay. I'll get to the point. I can't see the difference between cauliflower and broccoli, could you show me where the broccoli is?" He asked, staring at his shoes in embarrassment.

 Shion nodded with enthusiasm. “Of course! Don’t worry about it!”


End file.
